The invention relates generally to drainage basin filters and, more particularly to a removable filter for drainage basins.
Drainage basins collect storm water from rain fall or melting snow. City sidewalks, streets, and roads are constructed such that surface water flows to strategically placed drainage basins. Typically, water collected by a drainage basin flows directly into the local sewer system, where it is channeled to a waste water treatment facility by a sewer line. As a result, water entering the sewer line should be free from solids and other debris that may cause clogging.
Many conventional sewer filters are located at or above the grade level of the roadway. As located, such filters remove solids from drainage water before it flows into the drainage basin. These filters may be placed horizontally on top of the grate, or are vertically disposed in a circle above the grade level surrounding the grate. Over time, solids can clog such conventional filters and impede the flow of water, thereby resulting in flooding of the surrounding area. Moreover, locating conventional sewer filters at grade level makes it difficult to drive or walk over the top of the drainage basin without damaging the filter.
Other existing drainage basin filters, known as below-grade drainage basin filters, are located below grade level. When such filters are full, they are too heavy to be removed by one person. Many parts of these below-grade drainage basin filters are not replaceable, thereby making them more expensive to maintain over time. Moreover, such below-grade filters can not be custom tailored to meet changing engineering specifications.
Prior to applying a layer of asphalt to the road, runoff typically pools around the drainage basin""s grate due to an inability to enter the drainage basin at an area below the grate. The present invention offers a solution to this problem by positioning an inlet at a predetermined level below the drainage basin grate and outside of the cavity defined by the rim of the drainage basin.
For each of the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a below-grade drainage basin filter able to filter solids without impeding the free flow of water and adapted for easy removal, and maintenance.
In accordance with the present invention, a filter assembly for a drainage basin is provided. The filter assembly includes a filter, a liquid director adapted to guide liquid into the filter, and an attachment assembly fastened to the filter. The attachment assembly is adapted to selectively attach the filter to the drainage basin. In certain embodiments, the attachment assembly includes a support member attached to a first end of the filter and a hanger assembly adapted to selectively attach the filter assembly to a portion of the drainage basin.
In accordance with further aspects of this invention, the hanger assembly includes one end fastened to the support member. A second end of the hanger assembly is adapted to be coupled to the drainage basin to hang the filter at a predetermined location within the drainage basin and collect liquid from the liquid connector. The hanger assembly includes three support rods having first and second ends, wherein each support rod is adapted to be placed in one of three holes of the support member at the first end and sharing a common connecting point at the second end. The attachment assembly also includes a hanger arm extending from the common connecting point and adapted to be selectively affixed to the drainage basin by connecting means.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, the liquid director is a conduit extending between the filter and the drainage basin to collect liquid and channel the liquid into the filter.
In accordance with still yet other aspects of this invention, the liquid director is adapted to substantially seal the drainage basin to channel liquid passing through the drainage basin into the filter.
A filter assembly formed in accordance with the present invention has several advantages over currently available filters. First, such filters are more environmentally reliable than existing filters because they are selectively attachable to the drainage basin, thereby minimizing the risk of dropping the filter or its contents into the drainage basin during cleaning. Second, because the liquid director physically channels fluids into the filter, such a filter is more effective at filtering waste water. Finally, because the filter is selectively attachable to the drainage basin, it is easier by a single person to clean or replace.
Thus, a filter assembly for a drainage basin formed in accordance with the present invention is environmentally reliable and efficient, and is easily maintained and replaced by a single operator.